


Cherry Slushies and Cassette tapes

by borntomkehistory



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 90s AU, M/M, Set in the 90s, cool guy otabek, meeting one another, viktor just wants food, yuri just wants a cherry slushie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntomkehistory/pseuds/borntomkehistory
Summary: When the stranger laughed that made Viktor freeze, him breaking out into a nervous chuckle. Why were they laughing? He didn't know. Soon their laughter subsided, both of them wiping the tears from their eyes. They were smiling now."I'm Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki."  Yuuri stuck his hand out to shake."I'm Viktor. Viktor Nikiforov."("met in a 24hr truckstop at 2am" au





	Cherry Slushies and Cassette tapes

**Author's Note:**

> This AU was totally inspired by the @au_idea_bot on twitter...
> 
> I'm digging a 90s yoi au. 
> 
> Cool guy Otabek, Yuri listening to rock music on cassette tapes, Viktor being Viktor, and Yuuri is an adorable dork in an fluffy oversized hoodie (that is pink). 
> 
> What more could a gal ask for?

  
  
_1991_

  
...

  They've been driving for hours now, so long that everything was beginning to look the same besides the obvious change in the sky with the setting sun.   
  
The car radio played on a low volume, with slight static due to the old rickety antenna. Light drumming could be heard on the cover of the steering wheel.   
  
"Pull over." Said a voice sitting in the passengers seat. Small, thin Headphones were still covering his ears even though there was no music playing. His cassette tape labeled: _road trip_ has proven useless on their journey. Instead, it made him feel antsy in his seat, longing to get out of the too small car and stretch his legs.   
  
"But, Yuri, if we pullover now we'll never make it in time." Replied the driver. His hands on 3 o'clock and 9 o'clock on the steering wheel. They've been driving for so long that he was beginning to loose sense of time. Was it 8 at night, or 2 in the morning? The darkness of the sky wouldn't have been able to tell him otherwise.   
  
"Viktor. Pull. Over." Yuri demanded, eyes drifting over to the blue neon lights of the 24-hour truck stop that they were approaching. There weren't many trucks. Just a motorcycle and a few cars.   
  
Their car singled over the lanes to get to the entrance of the truck stop. Viktor found a spot in front of the store, parked the car, cut the engine, and then took the key out. Yuri got out first. Taking the long needed stretch, his hood falling off his head when he raised his arms, and his bangs falling in front of his eyes.   
  
Viktor walked around the car, "luckily I have a few bucks left on me. Want to get a snack for the road?"   
  
Yuri shrugged, allowing his arms to fall at his side. He followed Viktor into the store.   
  
The store was small, with an overwhelming smell of bleach mixed with cleaning products. The old fluorescent lights flicker and buzzed above their heads. The cashier sat up front, with a bored expression while flipping through pages of a two year old magazine.   
  
The two of them made a beeline to the back of the store where the snacks were. They saw an aisle of chips, slushie machines, and all kinds of candies, topped with rotisserie hotdogs that looked a bit outdated.   
  
Yuri went to the slushie machine. Viktor decided to check out the nachos.   
  
Viktor grabbed the metal tongs, face twisting with disgust at the stickiness that transferred to his hand. Decisions, Decisions. He couldn't choose between the nachos or the pretzels.   
  
"I wouldn't trust those if I were you." Viktor nearly dropped the tongs in his hand.   
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."   
  
Viktor securely hooked the metal tongs back in its rightful place, staring at the snacks being kept warm underneath the ultraviolet lights. Hasn't anyone taught the stranger that it wasn't polite to sneak up on people when they were in the middle of buying junk food?   
  
Viktor turned with full intention of showing this stranger a piece of his mind, but instead he found himself gaping like a fish. Looking more ridiculous than when he comically tried to keep the tongs from falling out of his hands.   
  
"Wow..." is all that Viktor said.   
  
"Uh... are you alright?" The stranger tilted his head to the side, a small lopsided grin on his lips. He pushed up his round glasses with one finger.   
  
"You're beautiful." Viktor quickly covered his mouth with his hand. What did he just say? He was so mesmerized— also sleep deprived, that he lost all ability to filter his thoughts from his words. This was embarrassing.    
  
The stranger looked embarrassed too. His round cheeks transitioning to a bright shade of red. The stranger cleared his throat, running his hand through his jet-black hair.   
  
"T-Thank you."   
  
"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to... well I did- but... I should really stop talking now."   
  
When the stranger laughed that made Viktor freeze, him breaking out into a nervous chuckle. Why were they laughing? He didn't know. Soon their laughter subsided, both of them wiping the tears from their eyes. They were smiling now.   
  
"I'm Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki."  Yuuri stuck his hand out to shake.   
  
"I'm Viktor. Viktor Nikiforov. Yuuri is your name? I know a Yuri." Viktor shook the new Yuuri's hand. Amazed at out soft his hand was, and how that was even humanly possible.   
  
"It's not everyday that I get to warn someone about week old nachos, get complimented, and then laugh about It."   
  
"Really, a week old?"   
  
New Yuuri nodded.   
  
"Wow, no wonder you warned me. I apologize on behalf of my forwardness."   
  
"It's no problem."   
  
Viktor felt the sides of his lips curve upwards.   
  
On the other side of the store, Yuri yawned. Grabbing a large green and purple paint splattered cup from the dispenser. What he needed now was a cherry slushie.   
  
He stood at the machine, scanning for the cold cherry drink. He found it, sticking his cup underneath. He turned the handle, waiting for the slushie to come out.   
  
"Are you fucking serious?" Yuri said aloud, not thinking that anyone was around him.   
  
"Are they out of cherry?"   
  
Yuri whipped his head around. He was now eye to eye with a surprisingly attractive stranger. He wore a leather jacket with a grey scarf around his neck, sunglasses resting on the top of his head, and his helmet tucked underneath his arm.  
  
_He looked so cool._  
  
"That's too bad. I was looking forward to a cherry slushie."   
  
"Me and you both. Stupid machine." Yuri kicked the metal part in an attempt to look cool, even though the tip of his foot was now throbbing with pain.   
  
Cool guy shrugged his shoulders, reaching over Yuri to grab a cup for himself. Cool guy smelled strongly of cigarette smoke, nearly making Yuri gag but he wasn't. Not in front of him.   
  
"Sorry. I was hanging around a bunch of bikers." Cool guy settled on a blue raspberry slushie, "I don't smoke."   
  
"Good to know."   
  
It would be weird if Yuri walked away without getting anything. If cool guy wasn't here right now as witness, he would have just threw the cup away, looked for Viktor, and got back in the car. But he had to get something now. The only other flavors were lemon and blue raspberry. Maybe blue raspberry was good. If cool guy was getting it, it must be.   
  
When cool guy was finished filling his cup, he moved over to the side to grab a straw. Yuri quickly took his spot. He needed to hurry up before cool guy left the store. Yuri only managed to fill the cup halfway, often peaking over his shoulder to make sure cool guy was still in the store. He was looking in the snack section now.   
  
Nonchalantly, Yuri joined cool guy in the aisle. Pretending to decide between nacho cheese Doritos or cool ranch. Cool ranch was obviously the superior Doritos, so he grabbed that. Relieved to see that cool guy thought so too with his own bag that was resting in the helmet on his arm.   
  
Next, cool guy went to the cash register. Again, Yuri followed.   
  
"Is that all?" The bored cashier asked, ringing up the items.   
  
Yuri stood behind cool guy, shifting from heel to heel with one hand in his leopard print hoodie.   
  
"Yep." Cool guy pulled out a twenty, handing it off to the cashier.  
  
"The total is only $3.95."   
  
"I'm paying for two slushies and two bags of chips." The cashier looked around on the counter for the two items they supposedly missed, cool guy gestured behind him at Yuri.   
  
The cashier blew a bubble with their pink bubblegum, popping it loudly. Yuri's eyes widen.   
  
"$12.10 is your change. Would you like a bag for that?"   
  
"No thanks." Cool guy took his change, shoving it in his pocket.   
  
"You didn't have to pay for me."   
  
"I know."   
  
"Then why did you?" Yuri stomped his foot, feeling rather annoyed. Who did this guy think he was? He didn't need his charity.   
  
"Because I wanted to." Cool guy said, ripping the plastic off the straw.   
  
"Don't be an asshole. I don't even know your name."   
  
"It's Otabek." Otabek took the sunglasses from his head, putting them back on his face. He turned his back to Yuri, cracking a smile that he couldn't see.   
  
Yuri huffed. Who did _Otabek_ think he was? Two could play it that game. He also turned so that his back was facing him. Angrily sipping his blue raspberry slushie. It tasted like shit.   
  
Meanwhile,   
  
"So, where are you guys headed?" New Yuuri asked Viktor. They were engaged in an actual conversation after the laughing moment the two shared. Though none of them could explain why they started laughing in the first place.   
  
Viktor hooked a piece of silver hair that's been falling in his eye behind his ear. "Detroit, we're meeting up with a friend."   
  
"Oh, wow! You're headed for Detroit? I room with a friend there."   
  
"Really? What's his name?" Viktor blinked. New Yuuri looked so damn cute when he got excited.   
  
"Pitchit."   
  
"Why does that name sound familiar...?"   
  
"Maybe your-"   
  
Viktor cut Yuuri off, "there's the other Yuri I was talking about."   
  
"Yuri!" Viktor came walking towards him, flashing that ridiculous heart shaped smile of his. And who was this?   
  
Viktor and this new stranger stopped in front of him. God, he must have gotten distracted again since he didn't have any snacks in his hand.   
  
"Where the hell is the food?"   
  
"Oh, about that..." Viktor chuckled nervously, rubbing his silver hair. He was lucky that Yuri was too tired to yell at him.   
  
"Whatever, let's just go."   
  
"Don't you want to meet Yuuri? You guys share the same name, and the way we met explains the absent of food."  
  
"Don't care, lets go."   
  
Yuri pushed open the door, exiting the store. Viktor looked apologetically over to Yuuri.   
  
"Excuse him. He's always like that."   
  
Yuuri nodded understandingly, "it's alright. I guess this is goodbye. It was nice meeting you."   
  
"Same to you. Though I'm disappointed we had to meet under such circumstances. Maybe we'll meet again? In Detroit maybe?"   
  
Yuuri blushed again, his face just about blending in with his sweater. It wasn't everyday he ran into someone like Viktor. Deep down he was also disappointed that he was leaving.   
  
"Maybe."   
  
The two finished their goodbyes in another formal handshake. Viktor would rather stay, but all good things had to come to an end sometimes.   
  
He waved a goodbye, exciting the store to meet up with a grumpy Yuri who stood leaning against the car.   
  
They didn't speak, Viktor opened the car and they both got in.   
  
"That was interesting."   
  
Yuri grumbled something incoherent, looking out his window. He saw Otabek by the motorcycle he spotted earlier when driving in to the parking lot.   
  
How could someone be an asshole and also cool at the same time?   
  
Otabek threw the empty cup and chip bag out. Getting on the motorcycle. He clipped his helmet on. Yuri watched at the bike purred to life.   
  
"Whatcha looking at?"  
  
Yuri jumped, nearly punching Viktor in the face.   
  
"I- just drive!"   
  
Viktor reversed out of the parking spot, leaving the store and lot and then getting back on the road.   


 

It was almost a half hour before they spoke again. 

  
"That store was fun."   
  
"We're never going back."   
  
Viktor pouted, holding a hand out for a couple of chips. Yuri gave him some.   
  
"Me and Yuuri really hit it off."   
  
"That's great for you, old man. We're still not going back."   
  
"You and that biker guy looked friendly. What was his name?”  
  
_Otabek._   
  
"Don’t know."   
  
Yuri placed his headphones back over his head. Flipping the cassette to the other side.   
  
"That's too bad. Maybe we'll see them again! Yuuri said that he's headed to Detroit as well."   
  
Yuri didn't reply. But deep down he hoped that he would see Otabek again. Same with Viktor with Yuuri.   
  
"Let's make a stop, Yuri. I'm getting hungry."   
  
"That's too bad. You should have gotten us food instead of going all googly eyes over that Yuuri kid."   
  
"I could say the same to you."   
  
Viktor smirked, a dangerous gleam in his eyes. Yuri found his cheeks warming up. He definitely was not interested in that asshole.   
  
Both fell back into another silence. Viktor followed the road, occasionally looking to the side to see what fast food places were around. It wasn't hard to miss those bright signs.   
  
He couldn't help but think about Yuuri, and how cute he looked in those round glasses too big for his face, his pink sweater, and a smile bright enough to make his heart flutter.   
  
Though, something else was eating at Viktor's mind when he saw the slushie and chips that Yuri brought back with them. He definitely should have said something before the snack and drink was gone, but...  
  
"Yuri?"   
  
A groan.   
  
"How did you pay for the chips and slushie? I didn't give you any money."   
  
Yuri froze. Shit. If he were to say that cool guy— er, Otabek paid for him, he would never hear the end of it.   
  
"God, why do you ask so many questions?"   
  
"I have to make sure my _son_ isn't getting into any criminal activities."   
  
"Shut the fuck up, you're not my father."   
  
Another pout, "Is that anyway to talk to your father?"   
  
"Just drive!"   
  
And so they did. They drove until the sun began to rise, and they saw the signs saying welcome to Detroit. They stopped a couple of times though, to get food and make quick bathroom breaks.   
  
Yuri even found himself get excited at every motorcycle he heard, wishing that it would be Otabek.   
  
Viktor too caught himself thinking about running into Yuuri again.   
  
At least here in Detroit, the possibilities are endless.   


...  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed my short story inspired by this AU. Let me know what you think (reviews are always appreciated), and I hope I was able to successfully paint a picture of 90s yoi through my writing. Also! check out this amazing artist @uncoolly who actually made beautiful fanart of 90s yoi. Her work also inspired me to have the setting in the 90s. Anyways, thank you again for reading!


End file.
